Overtime
by Blue reminisce
Summary: Ciel is a top notch demon hunter, who by a stroke of bad luck has to work overtime on a Saturday evening, and this time the hunt may not be something he can handle. A for fun, one-shot, SebaCiel lemony story :3


**Hi there, I wrote this for my dearest friend who had wonderfully thought up the scenario for me, thanks to her here~^^, and if you chanced upon this then hi again ~waves~**

**It's my first yaoi, lemon, smutty thing...you get what I mean, that I'm writing so yea...I'm more used to writing the fluffy innocent straight romance...but reading Kuroshitsuji tends to make people go off in this direction xD**

**Since it is what it's going to be, I make no apologies to whatever language you may find offensive, etc. etc.**

******Credits to the person who drew the pretty picture that I used for the cover (even though it's kinda serious cool, but this is definitely not that serious...but I hope it's cool...xD)**

**Well then, hope you"ll like it dear friend and reader~^^**

* * *

Stupid...stupid...stupid, Ciel thought as he forcefully oiled his rifle, why did he have to work over time just to get this bastard of a demon who decided it was now he wanted to cause some trouble, now he had less time to enjoy Alois for the weekend, screw this.

Being number one in his job meant he had to deal with crap like this, though it also meant that the had certain allowances as well, like the sprawling master suite he now had to leave. He sighed, slowing down his movements as he packed the delicate equipment into the duffle, it would do him no good to be agitated on a hunt, he took deep breaths and tried to centre himself again, fingers curling around a long single titanium bullet, it was all he would need to take down that demon. Take down, not kill, titanium was like poison, only slowing down their healing process, removing their defenses, enough for them to be recovered for questioning and judgement by another team who would do that dirty work. Something about human rights, he rolled his eyes. Why didn't those pesky advocates have something to say about working overtime, perhaps then he wouldn't feel like putting a bullet through their eyes every time they came to whine.

The sun tinged red, washing the room in blood red colours, Ciel opened his eyes, it was time to go, he wrapped his signature eye patch over his right eye, tying it neatly at the back, the permanent swirling of purple on that eye served to remind him of his carelessness on his first hunt. Grabbing his black trench coat, he fastened the gleaming emblem onto it, the Phantomhive coat of arms, the only one also made in titanium, signaling his rank to all.

"Fair shot," people murmured to him as he passed through the hallways, slipping into the Audi at the driveway.

"One bullet as always," Alois commented, just to start conversation.

Ciel smirked, "it's all I need,"he replied twirling the bit of metal about his fingers.

"You know, one day that attitude going to bite you in the ass right," Alois taunted.

"I'll just have to bite back then," Ciel said confidently, "and harder." he added as an after thought.

Opening the glove compartment of the car, he snapped a piece of chocolate and popped it in his mouth out of habit, he loved sweets.

Xxx

The car came to a halt at the outlook place, Ciel always worked solo, stepping out of the car Alois tossed him a phone, "call when you need pickup, as per normal."

They stared at each other for a while, "Fair shot," Alois said.

"Oh, it won't be fair," Ciel retorted, slamming the car door closed, he hoped Alois was ready for a long night when he got home.

Alois took the long route home, while it didn't look like it, he and Ciel were friends with benefits, and sometimes he really wished someone would just show that cocky brat up.

Xxx

Ciel scouted the area, night was falling and it was best to set up soon, according to sources, the target would have tea, exactly at 8pm, third window from the right. This would be easy.

Finding a spot, Ciel dropped his gear and methodically, started taking out and assembling the sharpshooter. Mounting it on the support stand and attaching his favorite scope on the top. Pulling out the special bullet, he loaded it into the barrel, snapping it closed with a soft chink. He placed his uncovered eye to the lens, lying down on his front, now all he had to do was wait.

His watch beeped softly, signalling the time was near, he'd trained the rifle at one of the two seats he could see facing the window, and prayed he picked the right one, if not readjusting would mean the lost of precious seconds, also demons were a sensitive bunch, the less movement the better.

His target, Sebastian something something, he didn't actually care, finally walked in ten minutes past eight, a maid of some sort bringing in the tea tray before, bowing and leaving the room.

Turned out, he picked the wrong chair, frowning slightly, he was sure that his target would pick the one on the right, it was after all the one with the better view, slightly irritated already, he moved his position ever so slightly, and then a branch cracked.

Ciel froze.

His single eye blue still positioned to the scope lens, now stared at wine red eyes. Then his target's lips quirked.

Crap. Actually no...he was in major shit.

Working quickly, not caring about the noise anymore, he unclipped the bullet from the rifle's barrel, yanked his scope off, and started running, the gun could always be replaced, shoving his hands into his pocket, he reached for his glock, removing the special outer covering from the titanium bullet as he went along so that the bullet's now reduced size could fit into the chamber of the gun.*

Reaching with his other hand, he fumbled for the cell phone and punched the speed dial for the pick up, but before the call went through, slender fingers picked it out of his hand a promptly crushed it, tossing it's remains aside.

Swinging around Ciel brought up the glock, at this close a proximity missing was out of the question, he aimed and fired.

Instead of a bang, all he got was a click, Ciel swore.

His target, or rather...Sebastian tutted, "How rude of hunters these days, just what do they teach you in school..." Almost mockingly, the raven haired man was examining the titanium bullet in his fingers as if it was an interesting specimen, then slipping it into a pocket. Ciel watched the other man warily, running was no good now, and most demons liked to toy, not kill, the most they did was leave you as a soulless body...and that was bad.

Sebastian moved forward, effectively backing Ciel into a tree, leaning in he whispered into Ciel's ear, "The association is really getting rusty aren't they." Glancing down at the badge on Ciel coat, Sebastian smirked, "and sending the top dog too...who can't even get his targets right..."

Ciel decided he had enough, and brought his knee up to the other man's groin, not that that worked since Sebastian neatly side stepped and pulled the leg now off balance teen downward, sending Ciel sprawling on his back. In the struggle, Ciel's eye patched snapped, and revealed his oddly coloured eye.

"Bastard, you took the souls of those innocent, screwed up my weekend, I don't care if you're the damn right target or not," Ciel hissed out roughly.

"Tsk, such a brat," crouching down over Ciel, Sebastian said, "the one who took the souls was my partner Claude," running a hand through his hair he sighed, "he's such a handful sometimes, I have taken care of him already...as for your weekend..." Sebastian's voice dropped low, "...I'm sure we could fix that right now."

Ciel's hands came up to punch that face which he thought was utmost irritating, but of course got no where near, as Sebastian pinned his hands above his head easily with one hand. Ciel, truly cursing his luck with body size now, his slight figure was built for quick getaways unless the getaway failed...like this case...

Sebastian drew a finger up the side of Ciel's cheek, stopping at his now uncovered eye, saying, "it really is a nice colour."

Ciel was silent for a moment.

"Yea, anything has got to be prettier than your face," he retorted, still trying to find some sort of leverage.

Sebastian tsked again, pressing down hard on Ciel with his knee, "you know you looked so much better though that scope, when I couldn't hear your annoying remarks."

Ciel battered his eyelids, "I aim to please..."

"You really should just shut up," Sebastian breathed, his lips hovering near Ciel's.

"Make me," Ciel challenged.

Sebastian really wondered if the teen beneath him knew what kind of position he was in.

Ciel's eyes taunted him, before Sebastian tilted the younger one's chin up, and crushed his lips to his, watching Ciel's eyes widen slightly in shock, tongue ran across Ciel's lips, tasting mint and chocolate.

Nipping on the teen's bottom lip, Sebastian felt Ciel gasp, and that was all the entrance he need to invade his mouth with his tongue, their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance, a battle that Ciel was trying hard not to lose, but found that he was quickly running out of air.

Finally pulling away, Sebastian was not the least bit out of breath, but leaving Ciel panting, "do you even know how fuckable you look now? All held down and messed up by the very person you came to kill."

"Take down," Ciel said, hooking his leg around Sebastian's and rolling over as hard as he could, caught by surprise it was now Ciel sitting on the raven haired man, not that Sebastian cared, the boy was so light that it wouldn't take much to flip him over again.

Ciel grinned, pleased that he finally had some sort of leverage, "it's take down, Sebastian-san, the association is not so crude to kill...yet..."

"The boy has manners," Sebastian said with mock incredulity.

A flicker of irritation passed Ciel's face, "I'm not a boy."

"Really, from the size of you, I couldn't tell," Sebastian said smugly.

"Would a boy," Ciel emphasized on the word, "be able to do this," Ciel's tongue darted out licking and sucking on Sebastian's pulse point at his neck. Hearing Sebastian's breath hitch, Ciel bit down hard, drawing blood, the salty taste filled Ciel's mouth, as he licked on the wound he inflicted.

"Good try," the man beneath him said, trying to look unfazed.

"How about this," Ciel said harshly, flipping a pocket knife from his sleeve and prompty, drawing a nice cut down Sebastian's once immaculate suit. Revealing hard planes of a well sculpted body.

"I quite liked that suit."

"I'm sure, you have plenty, in that old shack of yours."

"You wound me, with those words," Sebastian said, a hand fisting the fabric of the shirt Ciel was wearing, and tugged downwards. Forcing Ciel down again, as he caged the teen with his own body, his shirt hanging open.

"Since you've so kindly destroyed my clothing, Ciel-san," the older man shrugged the tattered remains of his shirt off, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I did the same to you."

With a deft hand, he unpopped the pin holding the coat together and watched it fall from the boy's shoulder. Underneath Ciel was wearing a simple plain buttoned down shirt.

"I'll borrow this," Sebastian said smoothly, freeing Ciel of his knife, trailing the edge of the blade down the white shirt, he picked off the buttons, one-by-one. Baring the teens body, Sebastian ran an appreciative eye down the youth.

"Mmm," Sebastian hummed, "since my partner is now tied up... You'll do."

"I'm not he-" Ciel started.

"Shh!" Sebastian silenced.

"Like I -" and Ciel couldn't get anymore words out as he gasped, feeling Sebastian flick a warm, wet tongue at his left nipple, bringing a hand down to tweak the neglected one, drawing a sharp breath from the younger one.

"What...uh...hell do you...ah...think you are...ah...doing," Ciel barely made out, as Sebastian trailed his way down, nipping and sucking on the creamy skin below.

Ciel weakly tried to batter the raven haired man away only to find his hands trapped again. A practiced hand popped open the button on his jeans, teeth pulled the zipper down, Ciel's half-erect member free from its confines.

And Sebastian was pleasently surprised, "no underwear," he smirked, clearly amused, "for the lover you're going to fuck when you get home?"

Ciel's cheeks blushed pink, "it's none of your bu-" and again he was cut off, closing his eyes and shuddering slightly when Sebastian engulfed his cock with his mouth.

A skilled tongue ran down the length of his cock, swirling about the tip, before sucking and taking it deep, feeling Ciel swell with his ministrations, Sebastian smirked again, hearing Ciel stubbornly trying to muffle his moans.

Ciel so wanted Sebastian to stop, but not stop. More importantly he wanted to kill the bastard in front of him. Maybe he could make him choke on his cock and die or something.

Snap. Click.

The sound made Ciel open his eyes, what the heck, as he felt cold liquid run down the inside of his thigh.

"Who the hell -" Ciel trembled, as a finger probed and slid into his entrance.

"One should finish his sentence and not stop halfway, Ciel-san."

Sebastian slipped another finger in, elicting a strangled sound from the teen.

"...brings lube around with him...ah," Ciel moaned and arched against the fingers probing in his most intimate place.

Sebastian licked his lips, enjoying the pleasured cries of the hunter beneath him, "you see, after tea, which you so gladly interrupted," Sebastian curled his fingers in Ciel and was rewarded with a half cry of his name, "...I was planning to relieve my partner of his...needs..." he cautiously released Ciel's hands, and pumped a long languid stroke of the teen's hardened cock.

"Hgn," Ciel shoved a fist into his mouth to curb his cries.

"But then," Sebastian continued unhurriedly stroking the hard member, he would slowly undo Ciel, "you came along..." he withdrew his fingers and thrust it back in, screwing Ciel's ass with his fingers.

"Oh...god...Sebas..." Ciel shoved a hand into the older man's hair, spreading his legs ever so slightly, Sebastian mildly shocked at the sudden attack on his head, losing the rhythm momentarily as his hand stalled, for which Ciel made up for as he pushed his hips up seeking more friction.

"My, my...suddenly so eager," Sebastian quirked leaning in to lick the outer shell of Ciel's ear, picking up the pace with his hands, doing delicious things to Ciel. The lewdness of the teen, made Sebastian groan as his own erection strained against his pants, giving Ciel's cock one hard squeeze, he quickly relieved himself of his confines.

Ciel regretted the loss of Sebastian's hand on his heated member, but was quickly distracted by the light brushing of a finger across Ciel prostate, causing a sharp jerk from the boy, Sebastian winced as that translated into a painful tug on his hair.

"Ha...feels good..." Ciel panted, eyes glazed over with pleasure, uncaring and thrusting into Sebastian's wicked fingers, knowing he was close Sebastian suddenly pulled his fingers out, and ringed his fingers about the base of Ciel's cock, the loss of all contact and the realization that his orgasm was now prevented had Ciel groan in frustration.

"B-bastard," if Ciel's eyes could shoot lasers it would be now.

"Manners," Sebastian reminded the boy, blowing a stream of cool air over the tip of Ciel's member.

"Se-Sebastian...hng...can't," Ciel whined, grabbing blindly at Sebastian, scraping his nails down the man's shoulders. Sebastian hissed, as the nails raked lines of fires on his body.

"Manners," Sebastian prompted again, drawing out the wait for Ciel.

Ciel was shaking with need, "...please...Sebastian...ha...please."

"Please what..." Sebastian said almost cruelly, slicking his member and teasing Ciel, sliding his cock along his entrance. The sensation of knowing Sebastian was so close to doing what he wanted drove Ciel crazy, "Please...hng...Se-Sebastian...fuck me."

"Sure there's no rule that you can't be screwed by demons?" Sebastian pressed.

"Damn you...fuck me already!" Ciel half shouted, digging nails into Sebastian now.

Hearing the words, Sebastian didn't wait a moment more, and slammed into the teen, barely hearing Ciel scream in pleasure, before drawing himself out, and plunging in again, Ciel was so tight, his muscles clenching against him almost painfully. Angling downwards, Sebastian rubbed against Ciel's prostate, sending jolts of pleasure down Ciel's spine. Ciel arched into the high, thrusting back just as hard as Sebastian was grinding into him.

"Seba...cum...please..." the boy begged.

Sebastian almost didn't hear the cry for release, "ah...damn Ciel..." he said through gritted teeth, thrusts unrelenting, unforgiving, "since you finally learned some manners..." he released the make shift cock ring, and roughly stroked Ciel's length, hard, fast strokes.

"Hng...ah...Sebas...!" Ciel felt a coiling heat, then his muscles clamped down like a vice on Sebastian's cock, as he came, semen shooting into a mess on his abdomen, Sebastian continued stroking the teen blindly, as the tightening of Ciel's muscles pushed him over the edge as well, forcing a shudder from his frame, as he released his seed in Ciel.

Ciel came down from his high, in time to catch Sebastian's orgasm rip through him, concentrating he worked his rear muscles, relaxing and clenching on the length that was deeply seated in him, drawing out the pleasure from the man in front of him.

"Ciel...fuck..." Sebastian cursed, as he felt what the teen was doing to him, resting his forehead on Ciel's shoulder.

"That's...what you just did..." Ciel said lazily, clearly out of breath still.

Pulling out, Sebastian raised his head and smirked, "your ass was utmost delectable."

"Damn you," Ciel said, but the words no longer had bite, prodding Sebastian off him, reaching out towards left, he grabbed a strewn piece of clothing, and sat up, grimacing , the sudden movement making him aware of the tenderness of his ass.

Noticing, Sebastian said, "sore?"

"Your turn to shut up," Ciel retorted, mopping himself up with the piece of clothing.

"That's my shirt," the raven haired man said casually.

Ciel only finished up cleaning and threw the shirt at Sebastian, "screw you."

"Maybe next time," Sebastian quirked.

Xxx

After delivering his report, especially emphasizing on the part where the assosiation screwed up with the wrong person, and glossing over 'unimportant' details, and lying where the titanium bullet had gone to. He was now subjected to his 'friend's' questioning.

.

"So... What happened?" Alois questioned, an eyebrow raised, appraising Ciel's appearance.

Ciel came back with no shirt, and no pick up call, looking...like...well...since he had experience in this area...well fucked.

"Nothing you need to know, now leave me alone," Ciel growed, eager to forget the whole experience with a bath, though he had a feeling it was going to haunt him for sometime coming.

~End~

* * *

*** I'm quite sure bullets can't do that...but it's fiction...so...:P**

**Setting is probably in Japan, since I used -san in the story~ in case you were wondering~**

**Well, thanks for reading~^^ **

**-bows- :3**


End file.
